The Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) Lipidomics Shared unique to the Medical University of South Carolina. Th and promote research into the role of bioactive lipids a metabolites, including diacylglycerol, phosphatidylinosi sphingosine, ceramide-1 -phosphate and sphingosine-1 that mediate and regulate various cell responses, inclu inflammation, cell migration and cell senescence. How challenging. Their poor water solubility makes these m accurate analysis requires sophisticated equipment, ar needed as standards for quantification and for function Shared Resource is staffed by an exceptional group of development of sensitive and accurate techniques for t well as the synthesis of bioactive lipids and novel anak provision of state-of-the-art facilities and sophisticated otherwise be prohibitively expensive. The specific objectives of the Lipidomics Shared Resoi Provide synthetic lipids, their analogs, and inhibitor sphingolipids Provide qualitative and quantitative analysis of lipid Assist HCC investigators in the design and conduc bioactive lipids, their metabolism, analysis and func Improve and develop new techniques for lipid anah the role of bioactive lipids and new potential antica composition of normal and transformed cells and o to analysis of their metabolism